


The Forest

by citrineelephant



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Survival, Survival Horror, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrineelephant/pseuds/citrineelephant
Summary: Zane Flynt wakes up in a forest, bound and confused. Where was he?And why?
Kudos: 2





	The Forest

A soft sensation caressed the man’s face as his eyes danced in the darkness. Like little stars popping in and out of existence, his cheeks were poked with tiny little things. A failed attempt at a swipe left him shaking his head gently. The sensation disappeared, but soon came right back. It scuttled on his skin, brushing the little hairs on it. Another failed attempt at a swipe, another shake of the head. Another relief, another return.

A grunt.

Zane’s eyes fluttered open, blurry vision of shades of green meeting him. Soon, his eyes focused and he looked around.

Where was he? A forest? 

All he could see was the sea of trees. 

The sensation returned and he noticed the little thing. A fly, right on the tip of his nose. He went to swipe at it again, but his hands would not budge. The operative tried again, but he felt the resistance. The resistance of bindings. 

Shite!

Zane tugged and pulled on the ropes holding his wrists together. A panic rose in his throat as he struggled, a cry escaping his lips, but there was resistance there, too. A muffled noise came out instead as he soon realized the gag in place. 

Oh no, oh no.

Relax… 

Relax…

The operative tried to compose himself. Focus. He stopped his efforts and glanced around his surroundings more thoroughly. There was nothing of seeming importance in his sight. 

Zane noticed his ankles were not bound, soon pulling himself forward from the tree he was leaning against. He struggled to pull himself to his feet, not having the aid of his arms to help him. He turned towards the direction he couldn’t see against the tree and noticed something this time. A campsite.

He felt unbalanced on his feet as the man made his way into the little campsite. There was a torn up tent to his right and a long since dead fire on his left. 

Find something to get out of these feckin’ binds…

Zane ducked his head in the tent to see if he could find anything to help his efforts of escape. Inside was a treasure trove, at least in his eyes. 

On the left side of the torn up tent, there was a table. On the table was scattered papers, a lantern, and…

Bingo.

A knife.

The operative quickly went for the blade, turning his body so that he could grab it. He had to jump up onto the table to reach it. His hands searched for it as he cocked his head around to try to see it and his fingers grazed the blade.

Fuck! That was sharp…

Zane managed to get a grip on the handle of the blade and pulled it into his hands. He turned the knife around in his hands to get the blade under the binds, making quick work at eating through the ropes. And with that, his hands were free. 

Immediately, the man pulled the gag from his mouth. It was a blue rag soaked in saliva. 

Gross.

The man turned back towards the table, pocketing the knife in his belt. He looked at the scattered papers, seeing nothing but nonsense in the scribbles. Quick thinking made him grab the lantern and inspect the rest of the tent. 

There was a chest. A classic red chest. 

Guns, he thought.

But Zane opened the chest and was met with something else. Supplies. 

“Aw, I wanted to shoot something fer this…” the operative sighed, but as he noticed what was in the chest, he felt something.

And he realized something.

This was a game, wasn’t it?


End file.
